Harry Potter and The Perfect Charm
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Harry PotterCharmed Crossover Dumbledor asks the Charmed Ones for help. He needs more people to help with the Order. He also needs someone to keep an eye on one of his students whenhe's not able to. The perfect person, Danielle Rockham, the Charmed Ones'
1. New Members of the Order

A/N: Here's my Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover. I only own Danielle. This is during their sixth year. It does not follow the sixth book. Sirius is not alive. Please R&R.

Chapter 1

Paige was sitting in the sunroom of the Halliwell Manor with a stack of papers in front of her. It was two weeks before the first of September. Next to her was a young girl about the age of sixteen. Her name was Danielle and she was the Charmed Ones' cousin. Just then the front door opened and slammed shut. Phoebe entered the sunroom and plopped down next to Danielle.

"It is so hot out!" Phoebe exclaimed. "When will it end!"

"It's not that bad," Danielle said.

"That's because you lived in Maine half your life. It gets so hot during the summer and by winter it's in the negatives," Phoebe stated.

"Who wants lemonade?" Piper asked entering the room and put down the tray on the table. Danielle reached for a cup and handed her cousin one.

"God I hate this!" Paige finally sighed.

"What are you working on?" Phoebe asked and took a sip of lemonade.

"I'm trying to finish up putting the students' schedules together. I never knew being Headmistress of Magic School would be so hard," Paige complained. "And school starts in two weeks!"

"So why don't you write a spell to help you appoint classes?" Phoebe suggested.

"That's personal gain," Paige said glaring at Piper.

"Not technically. You're not doing it for you. Your doing it for your students," Piper stated.

"Piper you're a lifesaver!" Paige said cheerily.

Just then Leo entered the room, "Why is there a guy on the couch?"

"What?" Piper asked as they all stood up and walked into the living room.

"Ah! Hello," the man said and stood up. He was tall and thin. He was wearing maroon colored robes and a matching maroon hat. He had light blue eyes covered by half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore!" Paige said walking over to the man. "Everyone this is Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore these are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe, my cousin, Danielle, and my brother-in-law, Leo."

"Nice to meet you all," he said giving a faint smile.

"Have a seat," Paige stated as Dumbledore sat down followed by everyone else. "What did you come here for?"

"I came to ask for your help. All of yours," Dumbledore answered.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I am not sure you have heard of him. His name is Lord Voldemort. One of my students saw him return. Now a war has begun between Voldemort and the wizarding world. He's looking for his loyal companions and is looking to gain more. He's making an army," Dumbledore explained.

"Death Eaters," Paige said.

"Yes. I came to ask if you would join the Order of the Phoenix. I know the three of you are very powerful," Dumbledore stated.

"I'm in," Paige said.

"Me, too," Phoebe added.

"Same here," Piper and Danielle said in union.

"Well, that didn't take too much convincing," Dumbledore said.

"Well, you said the wizarding world, which means our children's world," Piper explained.

"Next is I need someone to help keep an eye on someone for me when I'm not able to. I need someone who can pass a student," Dumbledore explained looking at Danielle.

"Like what?" Danielle asked.

"You'd be put in Gryffindor. You would have to become friends with him and his two friends. You'd be put in all of his classes. That's all," Dumbledore explained.

"Sure. I can handle that!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Great. Here's a list of things you will need," Dumbledore said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "You can find all of those items in Diagon Alley. Paige can take you there."

"Whoa, wait! A wand?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. We are a magic school. Don't you use magic at your school?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, but we don't use wands," Danielle explained as Phoebe took the piece of parchment from her.

"Well then what do you use?"

"Our hands and mind," Danielle answered.

"Well. That will not be a problem. You can manage," Dumbledore said.

"We have a lot of these items in the attic. All you need is a wand, robes, and books," Phoebe stated.

"Great. I also need someone who can go undetected from the Ministry. They would have to pretend to be a teacher in learning," Dumbledore added.

"I can't. I have to run Magic School," Paige stated.

"And I have to run the Bay Mirror. It's a paper," Phoebe said.

"I know. I have read your work," Dumbledore stated.

"I will!" Leo said. "I use to work at Magic School and I was an elder."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore stated standing up. "I'll let you know when we will be holding a meeting for the Order. And I will see you two on September 1st."

With that Dumbledore vanished in front of their eyes.


	2. The New Girl

A/N: Here's chapter two. I only own Danielle.

Chapter 2

Before Danielle knew it, two weeks were up and she was leaving for London. Leo orbed Danielle and her truck to Kings Cross Station.

"Platform 9 3/4," Leo as they reached the barrier between 9 and 10.

"There is no platform 9 3/4. All I see is 9 and 10," Danielle stated.

"Dumbledore told me we have to step through this barrier," Leo explained as he pointed to the wall.

"All I see is a brick wall," Danielle said putting her hands on her hip.

Just then Leo stepped up to the wall and placed his against the wall. His hand disappeared into the wall.

"Come on," he said as he walked back over to Danielle and they ran through the barrier.

"Whoa," Danielle whispered as she looked up at a red gleaming train.

"Come on. We only have a few minutes," Leo stated helping her with her trunk.

Once they were aboard Leo headed to find himself a compartment. Dumbledore said it would look less suspicious if they weren't seen near each other. Danielle headed toward the back of the train and found a compartment with three people in it. Two boys and a girl. She opened the door poked her head in.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," Danielle asked.

"Sure," the girl stated.

"Thanks!" Danielle said and took a seat next to dark headed boy.

"No problem," the girl replied. "I haven't see you before, are you new?"

"Yeah. I just transferred here," Danielle answered.

"What year are you the dark headed boy asked.

"Sixth," Danielle replied.

"We're sixth years, too," the other boy stated. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"That's our house," the girl said. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Danielle Rockham," Danielle stated.

"I'm Harry Potter," the dark headed boy said.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," the red headed boy stated

Hermione was smaller than Danielle with brown, bushy hair and brown eyes. Harry was about an inch or two taller than Danielle with black hair and green eyes. Ron was taller than Danielle with red hair and green eyes.

"So were are you transferring from?" Harry asked.

"Magic School in San Francisco in America," Danielle explained.

"Why Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

"They thought I'd be a better school for me," Danielle stated.

"Why would your parents transfer you in your sixth year?" Ron asked.

"My parents didn't transfer me," Danielle stated looking at the floor.

Before they knew it the train was slowing down to a stop.

Danielle stood up to collect her stuff and followed the others out.

"Well! What do we have here?" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find a tall, thin boy with blonde hair standing there. Next to him stood two tall boys, both with dark hair, and a short, dark headed girl.

"You must be new!" he said to Danielle. "The names Draco Malfoy. What are you doing with these losers?"

Danielle noticed Ron's hand clench as she said, "I don't see any losers."

"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"What's it to you?" Danielle questioned.

"Hanging out with a Weasley. No one could stoop that low. Especially someone new," Draco stated.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said, temper flaring.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley," Draco spat.

"Why don't you shut up?" Danielle stated and turned around to walk away. "Come on lets go."

"Yeah," Ron said and followed her.

"Weasley got himself a girlfriend!" Draco hollered across the train as Danielle, Harry, Ron and Hermione exited.

"Oo...I hate him," Hermione stated as they headed toward carriages with odd looking horse pulling them.

"What are those?" Danielle asked looking at them.

"You can see them?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Danielle asked.

"Thestrals. Only people who see someone die can see them," Hermione explained.

"Who did you see die?" Ron questioned as they got in one of the carriages.

"I kill demons," Danielle said. "I see many die. And I saw my second cousin Chris die."

"Demons?" Hermione asked interestingly. "Do they really exist?"

"Yes," Danielle stated as they entered the castle.

"And you kill them?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. When they're not trying to kill me," Danielle explained as they entered the Great Hall. "Whoa."

"I suppose they didn't have this at your old school," Hermione said and Danielle shook her head.

"Why would demons try to kill you?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story. It involves my parents. I'll tell you someday," Danielle stated as they sat down at the Gryffinfor table.

"Hi!" said a red head who sat next down to Hermione. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Are you new here"

"Danielle Rockham," she answered.

"She's a transfer," Ron added.

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood up, his arms open as if embracing the room.

"To the new students, Welcome! To our returning students, Welcome back! I'd like to say a few words. First I'd like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Ms. Piper Halliwell." Danielle's jaw hit the floor. 'What is she doing here?' she thought. Piper stood up and nodded her head.

"I'd also like to introduce a teacher-in-training that will be attending your class to learn more, Mr. Leo Wyatt. Also, a reminder, all students are to be in their house dark and the forest is off limits. And now you may all go."

Danielle stood up and followed Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Danielle awoke the next morning, got dressed and her and Hermione met Ron and Harry in the common room. They all headed down to breakfast where Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules.

"You're in all of Ron's classes, and mine" Harry said looking at Danielle's schedule.

"You can follow us," Ron said standing up. "We have Defense first. We should get going."

They four headed down stairs toward their first class. They entered to find Piper waiting for them.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerily.

"Good morning," everyone mumbled.

"As you all know I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Halliwell," Piper started as she stood up and walked around the desk. "This is my first time teaching in this area so you'll have to just go along with me."

Hermione looked at Piper as if hanging onto everyone of her words. Danielle just rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand.

"Now if you two," Piper stated pointing to Grabbe and Goyle, "would kindly move these desks."

Crabbe and Goyle stood up and lifted the desks aside.

"If you would all please stand in a circle," Piper said as she waved her hand and a table with a vase full of flowers appeared.

"How'd you do that?" Draco asked but Piper payed no attention to him.

"Now does any one know a good defensive spell that would do harm to your attacker?" Piper asked and Hermione's hand shot in air. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Impedimenta," Hermione stated.

"Good," Piper said. "Care to show us?"

Hermione stepped up to where Piper had been standing, pointed her wand at the vase and said, "Impedimenta."

With that they vase went hurdling backwards and hit the wall.

"Excellent!" Piper stated. "That's not how we did things at my school. This is what we use to do."

There was a moment silence and suddenly she ran away from the table, yelling and hands in the air.

Draco and the other Slytherins looked at Piper as if she were crazy. The Gryffendors on the other hand burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm joking," Piper said as she walked back to the table. "At least somebody found it amusing."

She wave her hand and another vase appeared on the table.

"This is how we really use to do things at my old school," Professor Halliwell stated and waved her hands. The vase suddenly blew up into hundreds of pieces.

"That was the best Defense class since Lupin taught us,' Ron said as they walked down the hall after Defense class.

"Professor Halliwell is so funny. There's something different about her though," Harry said as they headed to their next class.

"Like the fact that she can do magic with her hands," Ron said.

"I wish I could do that! That'd be awesome," Harry stated smiling. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I guess it would be cool," Danielle shrugged.

That night in the common room Danielle, Harry and Ron were finishing up their homework when Hermione came running in.

"Did you here?" Hermione squealed sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

"Hear what?" Harry asked without looking up from his parchment.

"Next weekend is the first day to Hogsmeade," Hermione answered.

"Cool," Ron mumbled.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Danielle asked putting her quill down and rolling up her parchment.

"Hogsmeade? It's the village!" Hermione answered. "We get to go there every once in a while. They have stores and stuff."

"Oh," Danielle said stretching. "Well good night."

"Night," Harry and Ron mumbled.

"I think I'm gonna turn into," Hermione stated standing up to.

"Night," Harry and Ron mumbled again.

"So?" Hermione asked once they were in the girls' dormitory.

"So...what?" Danielle asked.

"Are you planning on asking anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"No," Danielle said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Hermione smiled. "I'm going with Seamus. He asked me at supper."

"Cool. I'll probably stay here. Unless Harry and Ron let me tag along.

"So?" Harry asked looking up from his parchment once the girls' dormitory door closed.

"So...what?" Ron questioned looking up.

"Are you gonna ask her?" Harry stated.

"Ask who what?" Ron questioned.

"Are you going to ask Danielle to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"No...why?" Ron asked looking back down at his parchment.

"Cause you should!" Harry stated. "You know you like her!"

"I do not!" Ron said loudly.

"I'm only saying what I see," Harry said and stood up.


	3. Trips to Hogsmeade

A/N: I only own Danielle. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Chapter 3

"Hi, Danielle," Harry greeted as he sat down in the chair next to her and Ron in the one next to him. The common room was empty now that everyone was at breakfast.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Aren't you going to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Not hungry," Danielle replied.

Harry glared at Ron when Danielle wasn't looking.

Ron cleared his throat and asked, "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

"I don't know. Hermione's going to be with Seamus. I'll probably just stay here," Danielle explained.

"You can come with us if you want!" Ron said.

"Nah...I don't want to bother you guys," Danielle smiled.

"No really. We'll show you around Hogsmeade. You'll love it! And it beats sitting up here all day," Harry stated.

"Ok. Let me go grab my coat," Danielle said and headed upstairs.

"See! How hard was that," Harry stated looking at Ron.

Before Ron could answer Danielle had returned, coat in hand. As they walked to Hogsmeade, Harry explained everything about Hogsmeade.

"This place is awesome!" Danielle exclaimed.

"C'mon. Let's head to the Three Broomsticks. You have to have butterbeer when you're here. It's a must!" Harry explained.

"Butterbeer?" Danielle questioned.

"Ya. It's the best drink around!" Ron stated. They sat down at a table and ordered a round of butterbeers.

"That was so much fun," Danielle said as they entered the common room. "Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Harry said smiling at her.

The rest of the night they sat around the common room having discussion on everything from The Weasley Wheezes to Quidditch.

"Quidditch?" Danielle questioned.

"You've never heard of quidditch?" Ron asked.

"No. What is it?" Danielle asked.

"There are six players on each team. Three have to try to score goals, one person stops them from doing that, two people try to knock anyone they can off their brooms, and one person has to find the snitch," Harry explained.

"Snitch?" Danielle asked.

"Ya. It's this tiny golden ball that flies around and since I'm the seeker, I have to find it. When I do, we get 150 points and the game ends," Harry said.

"You should come to one of our practices some time," Ron suggested.

"Sure!" Danielle said.

"Great! We have practice next weekend," Harry stated.

"All right. I'll be there," Danielle accepted as Hermione entered through the portrait hole followed by Seamus.

"Hello," Hermione greeted as Seamus continued to the boy's dormitory. "Have fun at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah! It was loads of fun. We showed Danielle around," Harry explained. "You?"

"Yeah. Me and Seamus had fun," Hermione answered. "I'm turning in. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Me, too," Danielle said standing up.

"Night," Harry and Ron said in union as the girls headed up the stair to their dormitory.

The next week dragged slowly by. Piper continued to cause fits of laughter. Harry and Ron agreed she was the best teacher since Lupin. Hermione on the other hand thought she was just a laugh and that she didn't know what she was teaching them. Soon it was Saturday and Danielle awoke to the should of Hermione rummaging through her trunk.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerily before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Morning," Danielle mumbled as she got out of bed and dug through her trunk to find clothes.

"What are you doing today?" Hermione asked emerging from the bathroom dressed.

"Harry and Ron invited me to watch their Quidditch practice," Danielle explained sitting on the edge of her four poster bed.

"I'm hanging out with Seamus. I was going to invite you to come along, but you already have plans," Hermione said as she headed to the door.

"Thanks anyway," Danielle sighed. "Beside I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione started. "Yet!"

"See ya," Danielle said and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey 'Mione. Have you seen Danielle?" Harry asked looking around from his arm chair.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "She's getting dressed. Why?"

"Nothing. She was just going to watch our practice," Harry explained.

"She'll be down," Hermione said disappeared through the portrait hole.

Just then Danielle came down the stairs and plopped into the armchair next to Harry.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he replied. "We just have to wait for Ron. He's getting dress."

Five minutes later Ron came down from the boy's dormitory and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they were done, they headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Danielle took a seat in the stands as Harry greeted the rest of the team. Harry suggested a warm up by tossing around the quaffle. Ron dropped the quaffle multiple times and almost fell off his broom once. He looked over at Danielle and saw her trying to hold back her laughter. Just then the quaffle came flying at Ron and hit him in the side of the head. He fell of his broom and landed face down in the grass.

"Nice one Katie!" Ginny called from the other side of the pitch as everyone flew down to see how Ron was.

He looked up from his spot in the grass and noticed everyone walking toward him including Danielle. He sighed and laid back down in the grass.

"Ron?" Harry asked when he reached him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled sitting up trying to avoid Danielle's eyes. He already had a huge bruise forming on the side of his face where Katie had hit him with the quaffle.

"You should have Madame Pomfrey take a look at that. You don't want to be walking around with half your face swollen up," Harry suggested helping his friend up. 'Danielle. Can you take him?"

"Sure," Danielle said stepping forward and her and Ron headed off to the castle. Ron turned around and shot Harry a glare.

"Hey Harry! How was practice?" Hermione asked sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Great," Harry replied.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Danielle took him to the Hospital wing," Harry stated. "He wasn't paying attention so Katie whipped the Quaffle at his head. The side of his face was all swollen."

"Danielle," Hermione sighed.

"Yes. Danielle. You know tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She sleeps in your dormitory," Harry said sarcastically.

"I know who she is. It's just you've been hanging out with her a lot. Its either that or you're talking about her!" Hermione said fuming.

"So..."Harry said. "She my friend."

"I think you want her to be more than that!" Hermione stated.

"What! Danielle! No 'Mione! She's my friend," Harry exclaimed. "Beside someone likes her. And I happen to have my eye on someone else."

"Who would that be?" Hermione asked.

"Who would who be?" Harry asked.

"Both. Who do you like and who likes her?" Hermione questioned.

"I...I," Harry stammered but stopped when a group of girls entered the common room, Ginny in the middle.

"Oh," Hermione said with a grin. "And who likes Danielle?"

Just then Danielle and Ron entered the common room laughing about something. Harry dropped his gaze back down to the book in his hands.

"No way!" Hermione whispered. "Ron!"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled as Danielle and Ron walked over to them.

"Hi Ron," Hermione answered. "I see Madame Pomfrey fixed you eye."

"Yeah," Ron said smiling.

Just then Ginny came over to Danielle and handed her a slip of parchment, "This came for you while you were out."

"Thanks Ginny," Danielle said as she quickly read the note and headed for the portrait hole. "I'll see you later!"

"Where you going?" Hermione asked but Danielle had already disappeared out the portrait hole. "Where do you think she's going?"

"No clue," Harry and Ron shrugged.


	4. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 4

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to lunch.

"Where's Danielle?" Harry asked looking around.

"She was just stirring when I left the dormitory," Hermione explained and helped herself to some bacon.

"Did you find out where she went last night?" Ron questioned.

"No. I fell asleep before she got back and that was at one," Hermione stated.

Just then Danielle entered the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to Ron and rested her head on her hand.

"Morning!" Harry greeted.

"Morning," Danielle mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"You going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"No," Danielle sighed.

"What time did you get in?" Hermione questioned.

"No clue," Danielle shrugged.

"Well you better hurry if you want to make it to first class on time," Hermione stated standing up and leaving the table.

"I hate this," Ron whined and put his head on his arms a month later.

"Honest Ronald! If you didn't leave your homework until last minute you wouldn't be doing it right now!" Hermione said sternly.

"I'm done," Harry said throwing down his quill.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm done," Harry repeated.

"How did you get all that done so fast?" Ron questioned.

"I had less to do than you," Harry stated.

"So who are you two going to the Christmas dance with?" Hermione asked.

"What Christmas dance?" Harry said putting his stuff away.

"They're having a Christmas dance in the Great Hall just before break," Hermione stated.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "What about you Ron?'

"No clue," Ron sighed.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Danielle entered the common room.

"Hey Danielle," Hermione said as Danielle headed over to the table.

"Hi," Danielle sighed sitting down.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked.

"Professor Halliwell needed to talk to me about my last paper," Danielle explained.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night," Hermione stated and rushed off to the dormitory.

"Did you hear about the Christmas dance?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Danielle answered.

"Are you going?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. All depends on if someone asks me. But Christmas isn't my favorite time of year so I probably won't," Danielle explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Long story," Danielle sighed.

"I will expect the essay on my desk on the day classes begin after holiday break," Piper said. "Have a nice holiday."

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was talking about the Christmas dance the next night and who was taking who. Danielle couldn't wait until supper was over. She hurried off to the common room and took a seat in front of the fireplace.

"Hi," Hermione said as her and Harry sat down in the other chairs. Ron hurried past them, up to the boys' dormitory and closed the door. "So who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one. I'm probably just going to stay here," Danielle answered.

"What about you?" Hermione questioned turning to Harry.

"No one," Harry sighed looking at the fire.

"I got an idea. What if you two went with each other!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Danielle shot each other a look and then looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"I don't mean as a date or boyfriend and girlfriend. Just friends," Hermione suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" Harry said. "Would you? Just as friends!"

"Sure. It beats staying up here all night," Danielle accepted.

"Great! Danielle! Come with me!" Hermione said grabbing Danielle's hand and pulled her to the girls' dormitory.

The next night Harry and Ron headed down to the Great Hall. The boys had to dress appropriately with dress pants, dress shoes and a nice shirt. Girl had to wear a nice dress.

"Look there's Seamus," Ron said as Seamus pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hi Seamus," Harry and Ron greeted.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Seamus asked.

Just then Hermione stepped beside him, "Hi Seamus! Harry. There's someone in the hallway that wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded and headed out to the hall. He looked around and saw no one. He went to enter the Great Hall again but heard someone call his name.

"Harry," Danielle said walking over to him.

'Wow' Harry thought as she reached him. She had a red dress on with diamond earrings and her hair was in a updo with curls.

"You look nice," Harry said once he finally found his voice.

"Thanks," Danielle smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Harry said taking her hand.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Ginny looking around. Ginny pointed to the door and Ron looked.

There was Harry who was holding hands with...Danielle!

"Ron!" Hermione said. "You ok? You look awfully pale!"

"Harry didn't tell me his date was Danielle," Ron said. "Wow. She looks..."

"Ron. I didn't know. I mean I knew Harry was taking Danielle but I didn't know you'd be upset. Their only friends anyway," Hermione explained looking at the heartbroken Ron.

"Hi guys," Harry greeted when he reached the table.

"Hi," everyone but Ron greeted.

"I...I got to go," Ron said and pushed past Harry and left the Great Hall.

"What the matter with him?" Harry asked.

"It's my fault," Hermione piped up. "Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure," Harry said confused.

'Do you know why he left?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said.

"He left because he saw you and Danielle enter. Holding hands. He thought you betrayed him and took Danielle, knowing he liked her," Hermione explained. "This is all my fault."

"No. It's mine. I'm going to go talk to him," Harry said and headed back to the table.

"Sorry Danielle. I've got to go. I have to talk to Ron," Harry stated.

"I'm coming," Danielle sighed and followed after Harry.

"It's my fault he left. I need to talk to him alone," Harry said as they walked up the stairs.

"No it's mine, too. I agreed to go with you, knowing that he likes me," Danielle said.

"Wait," Harry said stopping short. "You know?"

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious."

"Come on," Harry stated as they hurried over to the fat lady. The said the password and hurried into the common room. There they found Ron sitting in the chair in front of the fire, head hung low.

"Hey," Harry whispered taking a seat next to him.

"What?" Ron asked without looking up. He didn't notice Danielle had entered with Harry. "Come to tell me more news and dig the knife deeper into my back."

"No," Harry replied. "I came to say sorry."

"You knew! You knew! And you went behind my back and asked her!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not his fault," Danielle said softly. Ron jumped slightly.

"I didn't know you were here," Ron stated.

"I have to go get something," Harry said and hurried out the portrait hole.

"Listen," Danielle started.

"No...You don't have to say you're sorry. It's my fault," Ron stated.

"Harry and me aren't a couple. We did have a date so we went as friends," Danielle said.

"I know. I guess it was jealousy," Ron sighed.

"You could have told me," Danielle said and stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"All right. See you on the train tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going by floo," Danielle stated and started walk away. "Dumbledore suggested it be easier since I have to go to America."

"Wait," Ron said jumping up and grabbing her arm. "I...Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas,"Danielle replied and headed up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.


	5. Christmas at The Burrow

Chapter 5

Danielle sat in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor stirring her cup of hot coco.

"So how was school?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"Great," Danielle answered.

"Meet any guys?" Phoebe questioned.

"A few," Danielle replied.

"Listen. I know you don't like Christmas that much but could you at least smile once?"

"There happy," Danielle said with a smirk.

"That was a smirk it doesn't count," Phoebe said pointing a finger at her cousin. Just then a little brown owl flew into the room and landed in front of Phoebe.

"It's for you," she sighed looking at the scroll. "Who's it from?"

"It's Ron's owl Pig," Danielle said and took the scroll of parch from the owls leg and opened it.

_Dear Danielle,_

_How your holiday going so far? Mine could be better. I was wondering if you were doing anything the rest of the holiday. If not maybe you could come to my house for the vacation. Harry's here now and Hermione's arriving Christmas night. If not I'll understand._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

"Who's Ron?" Phoebe asked once she read the letter.

"Just a friend of mine," Danielle said. "Can I?"

"Sure. Tell him you can be there the twenty-sixth," Phoebe said standing up.

Danielle went upstairs and grabbed a piece of parchment from her trunk and returned to the kitchen. She quickly wrote a response.

_Dear Ron,_

_I asked my cousin and they said I can stay at your house for the rest of the holiday. I should be there the 26th at about five. I'll see you then. Have a great Christmas and tell Harry the same._

_Your friend,_

_ Danielle_

She rolled the scroll up and tied it to Pig's leg and he took off.

"Good Morning!" Danielle said cheerily as she came down stairs the next morning.

"Morning," Paige mumbled and took a sip of her coffee. "You're wicked happy."

"I know," Danielle said and took a seat on the couch.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Didn't Phoebe tell you?" Danielle asked.

"Tell us what?" Piper questioned.

"I'm staying at Ron's the rest of the holiday," Danielle answered.

"Oh. I have no problem with that," Piper said and handed Danielle a gift.

"Really!" Danielle stated.

"No. He seems like a nice boy. His parents are nice," Piper explained.

"Who are his parents?" Leo questioned.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley from the Order," Piper answered.

Danielle packed her trunk that night with new clothes and went down to the kitchen for some ice cream.

"Danielle. When did you say you were leaving?" Piper asked handing her a spoon.

"Late afternoon tomorrow," Danielle answered and got a bowl of ice cream.

"Could you leave earlier?" she asked.

"Sure. When?" Danielle questioned.

"Now," Piper stated.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore had to call an emergency meeting for some of the members of the Order and they're coming here," Phoebe explained.

"Ok," Danielle said a took a bite of ice cream and left the kitchen.

She was back downstairs in a half and hour.

"I'll see you at school,"Piper said and disappeared back into the kitchen. Danielle sighed, placed her hand on her trunk and shimmered out of the hallway.

"You what!" exclaimed Ron.

"I invited Danielle over for the rest of the holiday," Harry said.

"What am I going to tell my mother when some strange girl shows up at the door?" Ron yelled.

"I already asked her," Harry answered.

"How did she reply so fast?" Ron asked angrily.

"I kind of forged your writing and sent her the letter with Pig so she'd think it was you asking her," Harry explained.

"I can't believe you!" Ron stated and rolled over on his bed and fell asleep.

They both awoke the next morning to a pile of gifts at the foot of their bed. They opened them up and headed down for breakfast.

"So I heard you have a guest coming tomorrow?" Fred said as him and George entered Ron's room later that night.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Who?" Hermione asked appearing in the doorway.

"Danielle," Ron answered.

"When's she arriving?" Hermione questioned.

"Tomorrow," Ron replied. "Well good night."

Everyone left the room and Harry climbed into his bed.

"Night," Harry yawned and quickly fell to sleep.

'I can't wait until tomorrow' Ron thought to himself and fell asleep.

Ron and Harry woke up the next morning and headed down to breakfast.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ron could you get that?' Mrs. Weasley asked from the table were she was pouring her, Ginny and Hermione a second cup of tea.

Ron sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Danielle standing there.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm early. My cousins kicked me out early," Danielle answered. "Nice pajamas."

"Come in!" Mrs. Weasley said appearing at the door. "You must be Danielle! Ron and Harry have told us so much about you. Sit down and have some breakfast. She pushed Danielle into a chair and started piling food onto her plate. Ron closed the door and tried to fix his hair before heading back to the table.

"How was your Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Great. That's enough thanks," Danielle said but Mrs. Weasley continued to pile food onto her plate.

"So Ron and Harry tell me you're from America!" Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes," Danielle replied.

"And you live with Muggles?" he asked.

"Yes," Danielle answered and picked up a piece of bacon.

"How, then, does a laptop work?" he questioned.

'Uh...well...there's a chip and you press the keys and words appear on the screen," Danielle explained.

"Amazing," Mr. Weasley said softly just as there was another knock at the door.

"Ah, Dumbledore! It's good to see you! Come in!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Hello, Molly," Dumbledore replied and turned to Danielle. "I see you arrived safely."

"Yes," Danielle said.

"Here's the list of dates for the meetings," Dumbledore said handing her a piece of parchment.

"Dates of what?" Harry asked.

"You haven't told them?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No," Danielle answered.

"I think now's the time to," Dumbledore stated and handed Mr. Weasley a similar piece of parchment.

"I shall see you then," Dumbledore said and left.

"What does he mean now the time to?" Hermione asked looking at Danielle.

Danielle looked at Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley replied by nodding.

"I...Dumbledore came to my cousins and me for help," Danielle explained."He told us about Voldemort and about the Order and how he needs more help. So my cousins offered to join and I joined. Although my job isn't with the Order."

"What do you do then?" Harry asked.

"I was asked by Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts and become friends with you Harry. He wanted someone who could have an eye on you all the time while he had to go off to meetings," Danielle explained. "I understand if you're mad and don't want to talk to me again. I wanted to tell you but I was sworn to secrecy."

"She really was," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've known Danielle since September. She told Dumbledore she had to tell you in order to gain your trust but he told her no."

"I'm not mad," Harry stated. "I know it was for something good and it was for something Dumbledore wanted done."

"Can you really do magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I can do more than you can. I went to a magic school where we use our minds and hands," Danielle said.

"Like Professor Halliwell?" Ron asked and Danielle nodded.

"She's your cousin isn't she? I asked McGonagall who the Charmed Ones are and she said they are three powerful witches named Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Are they your cousins?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Danielle replied.

"She said they are three powerful witches who are half blood," Hermione said. "Are you?"

"No. I'm pure. My mother, their aunt, married a wizard," Danielle explained.

For another two hours Danielle sat through question after question until Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the kitchen and suggested they show Danielle her room.

"So what kind of magic can you do?" Fred and George asked in unison as they entered Hermione and Danielle's room.

"See that book," Danielle pointed to one of Hermione's books.

"Yeah," the twins replied.

"Book," Danielle said holding out her hand as the book disappeared from its spot and appeared in her hand.

"You can do magic out of school?" Harry asked.

"Yes. How do you think I kill those demons I told you about in the beginning of the year," Danielle answered?

"Hold this," she said handing George the book. "Now hold it up and drop it.

George did as told and Danielle waved her hand. The book froze in place half way to the floor.

"Amazing," the twins said.

"I can also do this," she stated and walked over to Hermione and waved her hand. Hermione was suddenly still.

"Wow," Ron murmured and walked over to Hermione and waved his hand in front of her face. Danielle waved again and Hermione suddenly moved.

"What can you do?" she asked. "How did you get over here?"

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted as she entered. "Danielle. I know its not much but..."

"It's great," Danielle said before Mrs. Weasley could finish.

"Mum went mad cleaning when she found out Ron invited you," Fred stated.

"It's just. Your house is amazing," Mrs. Weasley said blushing.

"Apparently you haven't been in my room. My cousins take care of the house mostly," Danielle said.

"Well! Have fun kids," Mrs. Weasley stated and left the room.

"We've got to go to," Fred and George said and with a loud pop, they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danielle plopped down onto the extra bed as Fred and George left the room.

"So what else can you tell us?" Harry asked sitting down on the opposite end of the bed.

"Well," Danielle replied. "What else do you want to know?"

"Oooo," Hermione piped in sitting down on her bed. "Tell us about your cousins, please?"

"Ok," Danielle said smiling at her friends. "Well first there's Piper, who you all know. She's the second oldest, but she's also more of the leader of the charmed ones. She's very strict on using magic unless its for good."

"What type of powers does she have?" Hermione asked, with great interest. Ron took a seat on the bed next to Danielle, all three of them waiting for her next words.

"Well, Piper has quite a few, but her main two are the ability to freeze time and the ability to blow items up. She's the strongest, most powerful charmed one."

"So you share powers with her, like you showed us how you can freeze things with a wave of your hand," Harry said.

"Exactly," Danielle responded. "Next is Phoebe, who has the power of levitation, premonition and empathy. Then there's Paige. She's the youngest Charmed One, but she's also their half sister. She is half witch and half white lighter."

"A white lighter?" Ron asked, looking at Danielle confused.

"Yes, their just like guardian angels. Their job is to look over witches and future white lighters. Paige, being part white lighter, has the ability to orb. This means she can transport herself from one place to another in a matter of minutes. Its sort of like apparition. There was also one more Charmed one, but she passed away. Her name was Prue, and she had the power of telekinesis."

"So that's your family?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Danielle said, smiling at her friends. "Making spells, potions and killing demons is an every day thing for me, but I have had three of the best teachers I could ever ask for."

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry added," What about your parents?"

"My mom was a witch and my dad was a wizard, but they were both killed when I was very young. No one knows who killed them, but they assume it was a demon or something along those lines."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking at Danielle.

"It's ok," she said with a grin. "We're both in the same boat."

The rest of the night the four of them shared stories, laughed, joked and had a great time.

Danielle was so happy Dumbledore came to them for help. She had mad three more friends, three friends than she had ever had.

"Well," Harry said standing up. "We should really be off to be."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Its getting very late."

They all said their goodnights and the boys headed upstairs to the room as the girls shut out their door and continued to laugh and giggle for a little while longer.

A few hours later, after Hermione was asleep, Danielle slid out of bed and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it easily to make sure no sudden noise were made. Once outside she made her way down stairs, Dumbledore's parchment from earlier in her had.

"Danielle?" she heard a voice ask from behind her as she stood in the living room. She turned around slowly to see Ron standing behind her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I…um…." she stared.

"You going to a meeting?" he asked again.

"Yes," she replied looking down that the ground.

"How have they been?" he questioned, taking a seat and nodding a the paper.

"What?" Danielle asked confused taking a seat next to him.

Ron turned on one of the near by lights. Danielle hadn't noticed it, but he had a plate of food and a glass of juice in hand.

"I got hungry," Ron said as Danielle notice the food. "So how have the meetings been?"

"Oh," Danielle responded. "They've been ok. I'm still a little confused at some of the meetings, but they have been very good. We're all getting stronger as a group. I just hope he can be stopped."

"Who?" Ron asked taking a bite of cake.

"Voldemort," Danielle answered.

Ron cringed at the name but kept eating.

"Ok, well…I should probably let you go before you're late," he said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I got to get going," she said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Ron said standing up next to her as well. "Um…be careful."

"As always," Danielle replied. She leaned in and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the cheek, and shimmered out.

Ron sunk slowly back into the chair, a half smile on his face. He picked up his plate again and continued to eat.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Rockman," Dumbledore said as Danielle entered the room and slid into a seat next to Phoebe. "We were getting a little worried about you. I'm assuming you had to wait for Ms. Granger and the rest of the Weasley house hold to fall asleep. Now lets continue.'

Danielle always attend the meetings but never really had much to say. Some of the Order members didn't like her, they called her a "kid" who has no training not knowledge.

"He is growing stronger. Everything is changing, right down to the weather. He is waiting to make his move and it is going to be soon, I know it," Arthur Weasley said to the other members of the Order.

"You "know" it," Professor Snape piped from the opposite end of the table. "This is the Dark Lord we are talking about, no one knows when he will strike until he does!"

"You don't know that!" Remus Lupin added. "Arthur is right. He is getting stronger and he can strike at any moment. We all know it."

After the meeting was dismissed, Danielle said goodbye to her cousins and fellow Order members, and shimmered back to the Weasley house. She sauntered up the stairs to her and Hermione's room, and quietly opened the door. She snuck quietly to her bed, pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. No sooner had her head hit the pillow and she was sound asleep.


End file.
